


late night confessions

by renmoojunskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, First Date, First Kiss, Honestly this is pure fluff, Late Night Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, binsung cuddles, jisung likes wearing changbins clothes, just really fluffy, sleepy binsung, soft, they confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: basically changbins grumpy and jisung doest like it and it ends in lots of kissing.





	late night confessions

jisung sighs, pushing his laptop away and laying down. "hyung,"

"what?" changbin types away, focused.

"love me."

"you're too annoying. im working."

"rude. im your best friend."

"yeah yeah," changbin waves him off.

"im just stressed hyung. i want some cuddles or something to help."

changbin looks at him. "im not in a cuddling mood."

"why are you so grumpy??" 

changbin shuts his laptop and the room is only lit by the moonlight from changbins window.

"because im dealing with some stuff." 

jisung furrows his eyebrows and sits up. "stuff? like what?? you tell me everything i didn't know something was wrong."

"it's nothing important jisung."

"it is if its making my best friend grumpy as shit."

changbin groans. "just… problems with some feelings."

"ooh!" jisung grins. "you have a crush?"

changbin glares. "we are 24 years old jisung. i don't have a crush that's so childish."

jisung pouts. "come on. who is it anyway?"

"no one. and it's not a crush."

"okay okay i get it. but seriously. who? is it hyunjin? you know he-"

"no. its not. can you drop this??"

jisung shuts his mouth and slouches. "sorry hyung."

they go quiet for a while and then changbin sighs. "sorry sungie."

"its okay." he pouts. "will you cuddle with me now?"

changbin offers a very small smile and nods. 

they shift around and get comfortable under the covers. the clock shines 3am and jisung sighs happily as he settles into changbins chest.

changbin rubs his waist and stares at the ceiling as jisung stares at him.

"you need to shave," jisung giggles, rubbing the small stubble on changbins cheeks.

changbin groans. "ive been busy."

"cute."

changbin grunts and squeezes his waist. "you should put pants on."

"you aren't wearing any either??" jisung questions.

"your legs are soft." changbin states.

"that makes no fucking sense."

changbin doesn't talk again for a long time and jisung is sure he fell asleep until around 4am, he speaks.

"it's raining."

"yeah."

changbin sighs. "its you by the way."

"what's me?"

changbin gulps, taking a deep breath. "you're my problem. my feelings problem."

"what?"

"im in love with you."

it's quiet and the rain hits the window.

"im sorry." changbin whispers.

"really? i thought that you… that you thought i was annoying and stupid and ugly. i thought you liked felix-"

"god no jisung." changbin groans. "its you. always been you. and i don't think that im just an asshole. you're seriously the most beautiful person ive ever seen in my entire life."

jisung rubs his cheek on changbins chest, shuffling even closer.

"im sorry." changbin repeats.

"how long?"

"5 years probably."

"holy shit. why didn't you- but we- it's only been like 7 years since we met and-"

"i know. im sorry. just forget it. go to sleep."

"no no… i.. i feel the same."

he hears changbins heart speed up.

"i do. a few years now but you know me… i always push feelings away and never really believe them so i…didn't say anything."

changbin laughs a little. "wow."

"what?"

"i have spent the past 6 months working up the courage to confess knowing that i was going to lose my best friend."

"you aren't going to lose me."

"you love me?"

"yeah."

"god jisung. i love you so much."

"then kiss me. please."

changbin sits up and pulls jisung into his lap before kissing him softly.

jisung grips his shirt tightly and leans into it, fireworks shooting off in his body. 

changbins shaky, light hands travel from his thighs to his waist and stay there.

it wasn't anything heated, their lips just press together firmly and softly and it held them both together.

when they part jisung buries his face in changbins neck and he smiles.

changbin hugs him tightly.

"ive wanted this for a while, hyung."

"i wish you would have said something." changbin whispers.

"will you take me on a date??" jisung asks.

with a soft laugh, changbin nods. "yeah."

after a while, changbin settles down onto his back and notices that jisung finally fell asleep.

he gets comfortable and soon falls asleep too.

-

when changbin wakes up he finds jisungs face directly over his.

"hyung!" 

changbin jumps and coughs. "woah." 

jisung laughs cutely and kisses his cheek. "we slept late, its 2pm."

changbin clears his throat, running his hands under jisungs shirt softly and squinting at the clock.

it was past 2.

he lets his head fall back on the pillows and he sighs. 

"so this date."

"yeah yeah i'll take you to dinner tonight."

jisung beams at him. "im excited. what should i wear??"

changbin hums. "not sweatpants."

jisung scoffs. "of course not."

changbin squeezes him. "let's just lay for a while longer."

jisung lays down and grins to himself and they lay there for hours.

"okay." changbin shifts and gets up. "let's get ready. you go home and ill pick you up in an hour, okay?"

jisung jumps up, hair a mess and smile beaming. "okay! can i have a kiss first?"

changbin nods and lets him press his lips softly to his own.

an hour later, jisung hops in his car wearing black skinny jeans and a blue button up shirt.

changbin was wearing something similar but the flannel he always wore was over his shirt.

"where are we going?"

"dinner. then back to mine."

jisung snatches his hand and plays with his fingers on the ride, kissing his fingertips and making changbin chuckle.

the restaurant wasn't super fancy but it wasn't fast food either.

"so. how long did you say?" jisung asks, sipping on his strawberry milkshake.

"5 years."

"wow." jisungs eyes sparkled. "that's a lot."

"and you?"

"i dunno. maybe 3 or 4."

"that's also a lot."

they chat about their normal things as they eat but they hold hands and laugh a whole lot more.

changbin pays and the ride back to his place is in happy silence, jisung gripping his hand and smiling the whole way.

"im exhausted from staying up so late." jisung yawns.

changbin smiles. "you're so cute. im not tired. if you want to sleep you can i think i'm going to work on some stuff."

jisung nods. 

it's different now than it was before as jisung changes into changbins flannel (which he tugged off of changbin who was still wearing it) and one of his white shirts. 

it was different when he curled up in changbins bed and fell asleep, snoring softly.

and it was different when around 2am, as changbins works at his desk, a pair of arms circle his chest and a face pops up next to his.

"hey why are you awake?"

"i was cold without you."

changbin rolls his eyes. "was i too loud or something?"

"no. just miss you."

changbin smiles. he liked this.

"come to bed."

changbin nods, saving his changes and closing his laptop.

he changes quickly and slides into bed with his new boyfriend and lets him cuddle up to his side.

jisung kisses at his shoulder and neck and changbin chuckles. "i thought you wanted me to come to bed so you could sleep."

"ive missed out on 4 or more years of kissing you. i want to start making up for it now."

and through the next few hours, they share sleepy kisses on the lips and any part of the others body they can reach before eventually passing out like they did the night before.

and thats what happened a lot of the nights that jisung stayed over.

**Author's Note:**

> i write aus on twitter check em out! 
> 
> i hope you liked this it was just a drabble ive created over late nights. i love binsung fluff.


End file.
